Demand for onboard stowage of carry-on luggage has increased, in aircraft as well as other means of mass transit. In the case of aircraft, the provision of additional carry-on luggage stowage capacity is particularly important, because of the limited space available inside an aircraft cabin, and the fact that luggage bins are located overhead. The latter factor is particularly troublesome in that it requires the passenger to lift the luggage into position for storage. This problem is compounded by luggage bins that are located directly over the seats, sometimes requiring the passenger to lean forward over the seats to insert or remove luggage from the bins. Moreover, at the end of a trip, the passenger then has to remove the luggage, which may have shifted during transit, from the same overhead location, which is sometimes awkward.
The increased demand for carry-on luggage capacity provides a motivation for airline operators to retrofit aircraft cabins with larger luggage bins. However, increase in capacity alone does not address the need for passengers to lift their luggage into and out of awkward overhead luggage bins.
There exists a need for overhead carry-on luggage stowage bins that are more accessible to passengers, and that reduce the distance that luggage has to be lifted for storage. Desirably, these bins should also extend outward beyond the seats to allow more easy access, thereby avoiding the need for the passenger to lean forward when placing luggage in the bins. Desirably, the bins should also be designed such that when they are closed, the clearance space between the bin and the seated passengers is not reduced, so that the bins do not contribute towards creating an environment that feels more restrictive to the passenger.